


Don't Touch the Jewels

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel just wants to help, Funny, Gen, Hurt Dean, Poor Sam, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is kicked in the groin Castiel wants help and poor Sam gets an earful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch the Jewels

Sam and Cas ran back outside when they heard Dean cry out in pain. They found him on the ground by the car, hunched over and struggling to breathe. 

"Dean? Dean are you alright?" Cas asked with fear as Sam looked around them, only seeing a group of kids at the end of the block. 

"Dean what happened?" Cas asked again. 

"She....ugh...kicked..." Dean groaned loudly as he pointed to his crotch. 

Sam realized what he meant and started laughing. "She nutted you? Oh man..." 

Cas looked at the taller man and gave him a small glare. "This isn't funny Sam, Dean is hurt." 

"He'll be fine Cas don't worry. He'll just be sore for a few days. Come on, let's get him back inside." He reached for Dean and grabbed his arm as Cas grabbed the other. With their help Dean was able to stand, but as soon as he took a step he sank to the floor again with a groan. 

"I can't move, not yet." Dean said through gritted teeth. 

"I can heal you," Cas said as he reached for Dean's groin. The hunter immediately stopped him, grabbing his arm before he could actually touch him. 

"No," Dean said as he tried to keep his voice calm. 

"But Dean I can heal you if you just--" Once again he's stopped as Dean grabbed his arm. 

"Cas stop, I'm fine." 

The Angel rolled his eyes as he's seen the hunter do before and gave him a bitchface. "Dean you can barely stand, let alone walk. Just let me help you." 

Over and over they do this. Cas reaching out to touch his groin only to have Dean grab him. When Sam heard the term, "Dean just let me touch it," he backed away quickly and let the two men argue it out. The last thing he needed to see was their friend with his hand on his brother's dick. He wasn't sure he could get over that.


End file.
